Arkham Meets The 4 Seasons
by 4SeasonsChick
Summary: Hi guys its 4SeasonsChick and I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic about my 4 OC's and they are about to experience the most Craziest, Awesome, Fun, Funny, Sad, and Romantic moments of their life's as they first move to Arkham City as the Season changes and a New Year has come. So stay tuned as the girls make friends and enemies as they live their seasonal life's.
1. The New Girls

My First Fanfic

Don't own Batman only the 4 Seasons

Enjoy

Chapter 1: New Girls

It was always supposed to be a regular and quiet night in Gotham City, but ever since Arkham City was created and all of the rouges started to fill the streets with terror, only one person could save this city in one night and that person was Batman himself, the one and only Dark Knight.

In Gotham, i've grown accustomed to the unusual. Even more so in Arkham City. An enclosed city, filled with the worst of Humanity will do that to you. "Bruce said as he was patrolling the streets of Arkham".

But such a city, now appearing emptied of all criminals, goes beyond the unusual...To the Improbable.

"Bruce said as he was walking the streets of the cold and quiet city"

The sequencer isn't picking up anything. No inmate chatter on any of the frequencies and no type of activity what so ever.

"Bruce knew that Arkham was never a quiet and empty place, that it was always filled with noise of screaming and shouting, but only when someone was getting killed or beaten to death. Arkham never was a quiet place and in this case this made the Dark Knight very curious on why he saw nothing. It was like a ghost town in Arkham and there was no sign of life anywhere...Until he had some something in the corner of his eye and as he looked to see what it was, all Bruce saw was four bright lights in the sky, one green, one blue, one gray, and one red".

This had shocked Bruce at first because he had never seen anything like this before and he has seen a lot of crazy things in his life but this was probably the craziest.

Those things are the first sign of activity i've seen in the past hour. And i'm not about to let them go. "Bruce said as he started following the lights".

As Bruce started to follow the strange lights, the lights seem to be heading to an old garden on top of a roof of an old abandon building. Then the four lights had stopped and landed on the ground as Bruce tried as much as he could to go unnoticed and still get a good look of what the strange lights were doing.

And after a few seconds later, Bruce was so surprised to see that the four lights had transformed into four Young adult girls. All Bruce could do is to watch and study the girls first and ask questions later because out of all the Arkham criminals Batman has known and seen, this was the first time he had ever saw these girls.

"Who are they and Where did they come from was all what Bruce had on his mind as he watched the girls starting to speak to each other".

Ok girls that was to much fun, "Said the girl in the green outfit with an excited voice"

Fun! You almost got us all killed "Said the girl in black and white outfit with a more frustrated voice"

Lara will you lighten up for once and besides we're all immortal which means WE CAN'T DIE. "Said the girl in the green outfit again, but with frustration also in her voice this time".

So Lara is the name of the girl in black and white outfit and she must have been the gray light. "Bruce thought as the girls kept talking".

Well Matilda does have a point Lara "Said the girl in a short red dress as she giggled after her sentence".

So Matilda must be the one in green and also that green light "Bruce thought to himself again".

I know Lisa...I just...I just got a bit worried alright. "Lara said in a soft tone"

Now the girl in red is Lisa "Bruce kept thing as he continued watching"

Wow...and I thought I was the one to be worried a lot "Said the girl in the blue outfit as she smiled after her sentnce"

Yeah Caroline i'm not gonna lie because you do worry to dame much about everything "Said Matilda"

And the last girl in blue was named Caroline. "Bruce still didn't recognized the girls from any of the Arkham files"

Oh whatever Matil "Caroline said in a calm voice as she rolled her eyes"

But still you have to admit that was pretty fun right "Matilda said, trying to convince the other"

Well I guess it was kinda fun. "Said Lara as she shrugged and rolled her eyes"

That was the best race EVER "Lisa said as she cheered in an excited tone"

Race? "Bruce thought to himself how anyone can keep a car in Arkham city without having it be stolen".

Yeah that was pretty fun "Said Caroline as she smiled to the others"

Well they don't call me Dragonfly for nothing "Said Matilda as she smiled to herself with her arms folded and her eyes closed".

And besides, no one saw us and no one doesn't even know we exist or that we came to this city "Said Matilda again, trying to set an example".

Lets hope we can keep it that way "Lara had said mumbling under her breath".

Lara everything is going to be alright "Caroline said as she put her hand on lara's shoulder, trying to put a smile on her face".

Yeah Lara cheer up, I mean..whats the worst that can happen? "Lisa said as she hugged Lara".

We could get caught little lis, thats what can happen "Lara said in a worried tone".

Lara...ain't no one gonna mess with the four seasons "Matilda said with a proud tone"

The four Seasons? "This almost made Bruce a bit confused at first until he figured that there were four of them in which they were called the four Season"

I guess your right "Lara said in a calm voice"

I know i'm right because I ain't gonna let anyone touch me or my little SISTERS "Matilda said in a loud tone"

So there Sisters "Bruce thought to himself"

Matil not so loud...someone might hear you "Caroline said in a soft tone"

Care Care...ain't no one gonna hear me because their all at that court house downtown "Matilda said trying to explain to them"

What is everyone doing down there "Lisa said in confusion"

Something about a clown causing chaos...what was his name...Jester was it? I can't remember. "Said Matilda as she tried to think".

Can you think about it later Matil, because I just want to go home and rest. "Lara said in a frustrated voice"

Really Lar Lar...You want to go home and rest when we have this entire night to ourselfs "Matilda said as she started arguing with Lara".

Forget that, because it's Saturday, it's Midnight, and it's the first time since we moved here in the past week that we don't have to worry about any crazy thugs around every single corner. "Matilda said as she started to complain".

Fine whatever? "Lara said as she rolled her eyes"

What wrong Lar Lar...Are you scared? "Matilda said as she started to tease her sister"

"Lara had popped her eyes open as if someone had touched her skin with ice"

What did you say Matil? "Lara had said as she balled up her fists".

I said is you scared? "Matilda said with a smile"

First of all Matil i'm never scared and Second of all i'm the bravest one in our family "Lara said as she was one foot away from Matilda's face"

Lara just let it go "Caroline said as she tried to calm her younger sister down"

No no Care Care...If Lara is so tough and brave...then why don't she prove it "Matilda said in a calm voice".

What do you mean Matil? "Lara said as she was trying to figure out what her older sister was up too"

Lets have a bet Lar Lar...That for 5 hours all of us can of us can go crazy and do what we finally want...and the goal is to break in that Iceberg Lounge and get wasted like hell.

Matilda you can't be serious "Caroline said in a low tone"

Can't I "Matilda said looking at Caroline then back to Lara"

Your on, but loser who gets knocked out and falls asleep first gets to do nightly patrol for a week and winner who stays up the longest is announced Queen of the best. "Lara add to their agreement"

Ok deal "Matilda said as she agreed"

Alright girls lets go and party our asses off before those thugs get back because we only got five hours and based on that its at a Court House, it may take even longer. "Matilda said as she started to walk away as the others followed her".

This is going to be Awesome "Lara had said to Matilda"

Now thats the Lara I know in love "Matilda said as she smiled back at Lara".

This is gonna be a blast "Lisa said cheerfully"

Lets hope things don't get to wild "Caroline said in a soft tone"

"Oh Care Care Please...whats the worst that can happen? And besides, I know a guy who works there and i'm pretty sure he'll hook us up".

"After that Matilda and her sisters transformed into the lights they were before and they flew off to the Iceberg Lounge and when the coast was clear Bruce finally came out from hidding".

Well at least I know where everyone is now, and it looks like i'm going to have to deal with those girls later, but for now its time to pay Twoface a visit at the Courtroom. "And after that, Bruce was on his way there".

Well guys what do you think of my first fanfic, Did you like it, Did you like my OC's, and if you did please leave a comment and tell me what you thought of the story and should I continue it. But anyways Thanks for reading my fanfic everyone. PEACE


	2. Seasonal Profiles

Well everyone here are the Profiles that I made up just for my girls. And no batman doesn't know their identities yet...and also if you don't want any SPOLIERS then please don't read this.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 2: Seasonal Profiles

* * *

Matilda Season

Real Name: Matilda Season

Nickname: Dragonfly

Occupation:Queen of Spring

Eye Color:Light Green

Hair Style: Long Straight Black hair/Sometimes with Green highlights

Signature Color: Green

Height: 6ft,4in

Weight: 128lb

Bio:

Matilda Season is the Queen, Guardian & Protector of the Season of Spring, and she is the oldest of the 4 Seasons. She is a Hardcore Rebel with a Killer Punk Rock DJ style who is all about music and being as awesome as she can be. Matilda and her sisters came from a different world from a different race called "Seasonal" where only women could rule and where each woman had her own season with special powers to control the weather of the Four Seasons. Each Season was assigned to go to a different City, State, or Country to control the weather of each Season and it turns out that the girls were assigned to Arkham City for the rest of the year. Matilda is a very loyal friend and is always there for her sisters no matter what and she always gets any job done. Matilda is all about having fun and hanging with her sisters but sometimes when it comes to having fun she can get a little out of hand and sometimes dangerous.

Attributes:

Professional at Wrestling and Boxing

Expert at Hand-to-Hand Combat

Trained Gymnast and Athlete

Highly skilled with her Battle Ax Guitar

Ability to Fly with Dragonfly Wings

* * *

Caroline Season

Real Name: Caroline Season

Nickname: IceHeart

Occupation:Queen of Winter

Eye Color:Light Blue

Hair Style: Long Curly Dark Brown hair/Sometimes with Blue highlights

Signature Color: Blue

Height: 6ft

Weight: 125lb

Bio:

Caroline Season is the Queen, Guardian & Protector of the Season of Winter, and the 2nd oldest of the 4 Seasons. Caroline is a very Nice and Caring person (Hints on her name "care") who is always wearing her Casual yet Stylish outfits to light up the night. Caroline is always there for her sisters and she only wants the best for all of them. Caroline has sometimes been the motherly type to her sisters ever since their mother had disappeared one day and Caroline will do anything to comfort her sisters and make them feel safe from any danger. Caroline is also the maturest of the 4 Seasons which can sometimes tick Matilda off thinking that she is so perfect. Caroline is also the most Generous of her sisters and is always ready to help anyone in need.

Attributes:

Expert at Hand-to-Hand Combat

Trained Gymnast and Athlete

Highly Skilled with Swords

Surprising Strength and Stamina

Has the Ability to Control Ice, Water & Snow

* * *

Lara Season

Real Name: Lara Season

Nickname: Eclipse

Occupation:Queen of Winter

Eye Color: Gray

Hair Style: Short Curly Light Brown hair/Sometimes with White highlights

Signature Color: Black&White

Height: 5ft,20in

Weight: 125lb

Bio:

Lara Season is the Queen, Guardian & Protector of the Season of Autumn, and the 3rd oldest of the 4 Seasons. Lara is a High-Tech Genius that can Invent anything no matter how impossible it may seem. Lara always wears her Nerdy yet Fashionable School-Girl like outfits to show everyone that she is a Beauty with Brains type of person. Lara is an Astrophysicist and a Technological Engineer who has Discovered many Planets and Stars that no one has ever seen and she is always ready to invent the impossible. Lara is nice and helpful and is always there for her sisters and her friends, but since Lara is the brains of the family she really can't stand it when she has to take time out of her precious work to teach and train beginners and noobs. Lara is all about electronics and the solar system and because of that Lara is always ready to make a difference in the world and turn it into the future where everything is perfect. Lara is also the bravest of her sisters and is always ready to do any type of dangerous stunt just to prove a point.

Attributes:

High Genius IQ

Expert at Hand-to-Hand Combat

Expert at Hacking and Cloaking

Professional Engineer and Inventor

Obsession with Robots

Has the ability to use Magic

* * *

Lisa Season

Real Name: Lisa Season

Nickname: FireFlower

Occupation:Queen of Summer

Eye Color:Light Red

Hair Style: Long Straight Blonde hair/Sometimes with Red highlights

Signature Color: Red

Height: 5ft,5in

Weight: 124lb

Bio:

Lisa Season is the Queen, Guardian & Protector of the Season of Summer, and the youngest of the 4 Seasons. Lisa is a Nice, Loving, & Caring person who is full of life and excitement. Lisa always wears cute but short red dresses with Long Leggings or Stockings with her favorite Glittering Gym Shoes, and all day and everyday she wears a Small Red bow with a Ruby in the Middle on the side of her hair. Lisa is always ready to have fun and wishes to be just like her sisters one day but even tho she is a very intelligent girl, she still has a lot to learn about whats right and whats wrong when she and her sisters are in serious danger and she has to make difficult choices when it comes to keeping them safe. Lisa is like the baby of the family and she sometimes gets irritated when her sisters don't treat her like an adult, and she will do anything to gain their respect. Just like Caroline, Lisa is all about Peace and Love and she always wishes that there weren't so much bad stuff in the world so she and her sisters can live peacefully. Lisa also has the ability to communicate and transform into different animals as well. Even tho Lisa is a grown woman she also has the mind of child who thinks that everyday is fun and games but she will learn that the world isn't always a happy place.

Attributes:

Surprising Strength and Stamina

Superior Gymnastic Skills

Expert at Hand-to-Hand Combat

Expert in most known forms of martial arts

Highly skilled with her Chainsaw

Ability to Communicate, Control, and Transform into Animals

She is immune to heat up to 5,778 K


	3. A Season's Day

Sorry for the lateness everyone, i've been really busy with school and stuff. Well anyways here is the next chapter of the seasonal girls.

I own the 4 Seasons not Batman

Chapter 3: A Seasons Day

It had been four weeks since Matilda and her sisters had been sent to Arkham City to change the seasons for the whole year, and now that the girls had settled in, they now had a day too themselves for once. Matilda and her sisters didn't live with each other but they did live a floor down from each other. Each of them lived in a huge abandon apartment building together but each of them had their own little apartment on their floor. Since Matilda was the oldest and the first born, she lived on the first floor, Caroline was second oldest so she lived on the second floor, Lara was the third oldest so she lived on the third floor, and since Lisa was the youngest she had lived on the fourth floor. And all of them were really surprised to find out that the building only had four floors.

The girls would always visit each other all the time, that is if they weren't busy.

But the one that always seemed to be the busiest was Lara, because she is always at her house working on new gadgets or creating new spells. But Lisa is as busy as Lara when she is always in her garden that was on top of the roof of the building. But Caroline is always twice as busy when she is in the house all day just designing outfits for her and her sisters. But no one was as busy as Matilda was because besides all of the training she does, she loves to make music for a living and she is always ready to make a new remix.

* * *

"Ok, just a little more bass and this remix is good to go" Said Matilda as she was almost finished with a new remix she had started on just a week ago.

"Man, I can't wait until i'm finished with this so a can finally relax".

And as soon as Matilda was about finished she heard a huge boom coming from Lara's floor.

"Dammit" She said in frustration. "What the hell has Lara done now?"

Matilda stopped what she was doing and walked her way to the third floor to Lara's room.

As she knocked on Lara's door she could only imagine what Lara had done this time, because last time Lara almost caught the building on fire when she was working on her spells.

As Matilda heard the door open, she was now facing down at her little sister who's face was covered in grease.

"Can I help you Matilda?" Lara said with a little anger in her voice

"I was just checking to see if you didn't kill yourself after I heard that huge boom from my floor." Matilda said in a mocking voice

"How do you know that boom didn't come from Caroline or Lisa's place". Lara said very defensively.

"Well..One, because I know that Care Care doesn't keep any chemicals around her house, and Two, because even thou Lisa does keep chemicals around, at least she never causes **A**** FREAKIN CHAIN REACTION**". Matilda said as she started to yell a bit.

"Alright Matilda you got me" Lara said in Defeat as she let Matilda in her room.

"What were you doing in here anyways" Matilda said very curiously as she walked in.

"I was building a new robot" Lara said as she was wiping off some grease from her face as she closed the door.

"What happen to the last two?" Matilda said as she stopped and faced Lara.

"They were Defective" Lara said wiping more grease off her face.

"What do you mean Defective?" Matilda said as she gave Lara a curious look.

"Their energy wires kept coming loose and their brain chips kept over heating and burnt out, so I had to take them apart and use their parts for the next robot". Lara said as she removed her gloves from her hands.

"Lara I have been meaning to tell you something important anyways" Matilda told Lara as she faced her again.

"Whats your question Matil" Lara said as if she knew what her sister was going to say.

"Where did you get all this techno and chemical stuff anyway?" Matilda said in a calm voice.

"I found the techno stuff at this old police building that was covered in ice and then I got these chemicals at this abandon boat by the docks" Lara said with a bit of a tone in her voice.

"You went to an old police building covered with ice and then an abandon boat by the docks" Matilda said trying to see if she heard her sister correctly.

"That is correct" Lara said in response.

"Wow Lar Lar, you been exploring this whole city since we got here huh" Matilda said in surprise.

"Well what can I say, i'm the exploring type" Lara had quoted as she walked to her failed experiment.

"You sure are Lara, you sure are" Matilda said as she started to walk to the door.

"Well Lar Mar, i'm out and i'll see you later and PLEASE try not to burn the building down again" Matilda said as she open the door and began to walk out

"Can't keep any promises" Lara said as she was examining her experiment.

"What ever Lar" Matilda said as she rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"Lara is so weird sometimes" Matilda said as she walked back to her room to finish her remix.

* * *

After 30 minutes of hard work had been done, Matilda finally got to relax but the only problem was that Matilda was bored and didn't have anything to do, so she decided to see what her other two little sisters were up too.

"Should I go to Care Care or Li Li's first?" Matilda said to herself trying to think on who she should visit first.

"I guess i'll go to Care Care's first since she is upstairs" Matilda said as she walked out of her room to the second floor to see her little sister Caroline.

When Matilda went to Caroline's apartment door and knocked on it, she could only wonder what kind of outfits her little sister was making for all for of them. Caroline loves to design and create clothing, and all the time she would have something new created just for her sisters. "Care is a sweet person" Matilda thought in her mind.

A squeaking noise had interrupted Matilda's thoughts when she heard a voice coming from the opening door. By the time the door had open, it was now Caroline facing her older sister now.

* * *

"Oh, Hi Matil" Caroline said with a beautiful smile

"Sup Care Care" Matilda said in a slurring tone

"What brings you here sis?" Caroline said still smiling

"Well I just got done with a new remix early...but now I don't know what to do now that i'm finished, so I figured that I should bother the three of you to keep me from being bored." Matilda explained while her arms folded

"Oh..well Lisa is here with me right now" Caroline said as she pointed to their little sister in her kitchen

"Hiii Matil" Lisa said joyfully while waving a hand to her older sister before she returned to her cookies she was baking for Caroline

"Sup little Lis" Matilda said to her little sister then focused back to Caroline

"Care...why the fuck is little Lis in there?" Matilda whispered to Caroline's ear

"Well..just like you, she had gotten bored and decided to stop by my house and help around a little bit" Caroline had whispered back, but with a softer tone

"You know she going to tare everything in your house apart, you do know that right? Matilda whispered again

"Matilda!" Caroline said in shock "What on earth would give you that idea" Caroline Whispered again

"Because she has the mind of a dame child...**That's why**?" Matilda whispered as she tried not to yell

"Matilda..You and I both know that Lisa would do such thing, because she is a perfect little angel." Caroline whispered to Matilda again

"Care...i love little Lis no matter what, but dame it...she will wear yo ass out"

Matilda whispered to Caroline before surprisingly hearing Lisa's voice again

"Why are you two whispering to each other when you both know I have great hearing"

Lisa said to her sisters with a frown on her face

"And by the way Matil...your the main one that drives us all crazy" Lisa said with her child-like voice

"**LIS STAY OUT OF GROWN FOLKS BUSINESS**" Matilda said furiously when she didn't know that lisa was over hearing their conversation.

"**BUT I AM GROWN**!" Lisa said in anger as she stomped one foot to the floor

"Looking like a toddler doesn't count Lis" Matilda responded back to Lisa

"What ever Matil" Lisa said with a frown as she folded her arms and looked down at the ground

"Alright, both of you stop right now and apologize to each other" Caroline demanded as she went to mother mode

"But she started it" Lisa mumbled under her breath

"I ain't about to apologize to a dame eavesdropper" Matilda said as if she didn't do anything

"Matilda i'm serious, you better apologize to Lisa right now" Caroline demanded with a soft tone

"And the fuck you gonna do if I don't Care" Matilda said as she got ready for a fight

"Matilda..." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes "I know your not going to fight me, but all I need for you to do is just apologize to Lisa, because you did kinda hurt her feelings"

Matilda let out a huge sigh "Fine Care...or should I say Mom.."

"Matilda now is not the time for games" Caroline said as Matilda walked up to Lisa and started to apologize to her

"Lis...i'm sorry ok" Matilda said carelessly

"Really Matil...Really?" Lisa said as if she knew Matilda didn't mean it

"Alright Lis...i'm..i'm sorry that I called you a toddler" Matilda said with meaning to it this time

"Apology excepted" Lisa said as she hugged her older sister tight

"Lis you can let go now" Matilda said as she tried to pull Lisa away

Lisa let go of Matilda

"Oh...and i'm sorry that I said that you drive us crazy" Lisa said with her hands around her back

"Well your kinda right Lis, because I do know how to drive someone insane"

Matilda said as she patted Lisa on the head

"Now that's more like it" Caroline said as she came back from mother mode

"Whatever Care" Matilda said while rolling her eyes

* * *

So there is Chapter 3 for y'all...did you guys like it, or did you hate it, please give me your reviews please.

And please tell me who's your favorite character.


End file.
